Yes, Guv' Nor
by Ivy U Rhizzpi
Summary: A one shot look at the Baker Street Irregular boy Wiggins. His look on Holmes. My first SH fanfic, so please enjoy. Bad grammer intended!


_Author's Note: Hey! I'm Ivy, and this is my first SH fanfic. I'm not very good, but I enjoy getting into the head of minor characters. Wiggins has always intrigued me, so I wrote this to see what it would get to be him. Oh, and I love using bad grammer. XD_

I 'ad first meet Mr. Holmes when he had saved me from the Coppers and their iron cuffs. It was a late night, and I hadn't pinched nothin', but those Coppers were always suspectin' me. Mr. Holmes 'ad grabbed me arm and pulled me down the alley, talked off to them Coppers, then they had run off like lil' pups, what with their tail between their mangy legs.

Mr. Holmes had taken me home and gave me a hot drink and biscuit then soon enough I found me and the boys workin' for the guv' nor. He was nice and would never raise his voice, but paid us somethin' good, so there was no arguin'. It's hard for a street boy to find honest money, and I was never really the stealin' lot, so that was all good. We would nod and faithfully obey, then there was bread for all the boys and me.

Life on her Lady London's streets is tough when you don' have a gang behind you, so me and the boys always would back each other. We lived on a small little hideaway on Oxford, only a stones throw away from Mr. Holmes. There was a dozen about of us all around, me bein' the oldest and tallest, so I was the leader, o' course. They all respected me, and knew that I was in charge, 'cause Mr. Holmes liked me the best and I protected all of us to begin with.

There was ol' Henry, he was the only arse who ever gave me trouble. He would put notions into the boys head that I was only Mr. Holmes favourite 'cause of somethin' nasty, but tha' all changed when he took a bad blow to the head, then I dragged him off meself to Mr. Holmes. The good doctor stitched him up real good then Henry kept his gob shut.

I don't remember how long the boys and I lived like that, always comin' to Mr. Holmes when he needed us for some secret mission, and livin' on our little hideaway on Oxford. The months just flew by like the train, and life was bliss. The best bit though, I was always remember, was when I was reportin' to Mr. Holmes. He never let me forget that he was in charge, o' course, but I understood that from how I treated the boys. The guv' nor never hit me like me father used to, and would always laugh when me and the boys trumped up the stairs, much to the protest of the lady. To me, he would be the closest thing a father I ever had.

I remember, one bitter winter night, when he came to our hideway.

He was disguised as a old begger, with a limp and cough and the whole look, droopy eyes and shakin' fingers. I saw the old clown movin' up to our hideaway so I made the boys all silent like and went out to greet him meself.

"Who goes there?" I called, cause I didn't know him, not yet, and the night was dark compared to my candle. "This is the Irregular's nook, so shove off, yer mumper!"

He raised a disguised hand and shook it at me.

"Don' ya have any respect for yer elders, ya Arab!"

I raised me light, cause no matter how much Mr. Holmes acted or pretended he wasn't himself, I knew that voice and that look in his eye when he was plannin' somethin'. He could never disguise himself from me for very long.

"Guv' nor?" I asked quiet-like, in case I was wrong.

The old begger gave a start and yanked about at his face, then Mr. Holmes was standin' before me, lookin' surprised. He moved closer so I could see tha' he was smilin'. He looked the same that he always did, what with his hawk nose and piercing eyes, just like when he saved me that one day.

"How on earth did you know it was me, Wiggins?" He asked, whisperin'.

"I guessed, guv' nor."

Mr. Holmes laughed before lighting a match from his pocket.

"I have a mission for you, my boy."

I turned to go get the boys, as Mr. Holmes always need us to do some spyin' or trailin' or somethin' that was no one man job. A hand of his grabbed my shoulder as I was leavin'.

"No, no, Wiggins," he said, "just for you. Are you coming?" He asked as he turned and began to walk back towards Baker Street. I looked at him, with his ripped begger clothes but gentlemen face and expression. I grinned, extinguishing my candle and jogging to his side.

"Always, guv' nor, always."

_Hope you enjoyed it! Merry Christmas all!_


End file.
